Under The Goshinboku
by Kira-Kira132
Summary: Kagome's soul is trapped within the Goshinboku. How to break the spell- only three little words. I love you. A demon vessel named Naruto, may be the one.


Kagome wrapped herself in her infinity length hair. The autumn wind blew fiercely and the sky darkened, warning everyone it was going to pour. The girl let herself sink into the wood of the thousand year old tree, immediately warming her. Her icy blue eyes darted to the right, when she felt an aura.

A little boy with blonde hair was running aimlessly in her direction. His little fists were balled up over his eyes. When he stopped running, the little boy curled up at the trunk of Kagome's tree. Her heart filled with sympathy for the sobbing boy, Kagome jumped down from her ancient tree. She had an arm around her waist to keep her nudity from showing.

"What's wrong little one?" She asked putting a comforting hand on his shaking shoulders. The boy jumped up and swatted her hand away.

"Go away Iruka-Sensei," The little boy squeaked, "I'm fine." Kagome frowned at the little boy. She pulled his fists away from his eyes and tilted his head upward. Sky blue met icy blue. "Hey your not Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto's voice was surprisingly loud. Kagome raised a brow.

"I know not this 'Iruka-Sensei'," Kagome said, "But I want to know, what's wrong." The little boy refused to meet her gaze. A frown marred her features once more. "Atleast tell me your name." She pressed.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"What was that," Kagome asked the quiet little boy. The boy gave her an annoyed stare.

"I said NARUTO UZUMAKI!" The boy seemed to get highly annoyed with the girl. Kagome's lips twitched up.

"Hello Naruto-Kun, I'm Kagome no Goshinboku," She said sticking out her hand. Naruto meekly shook her hand. "Now that we know each other's names, will you tell me what's wrong?"

"Why do you care?" Naruto grumbled crossing his arms. 'He's a tough little cookie.' Kagome thought slightly annoyed.

"I just do okay, just tell me why you have bruises on your cheek." Naruto touched his purple-hued cheek. He winced at the small touch.

"These adults beat me because I wanted to play with their kids," Naruto cried. Kagome picked up little Naruto ad held him in her lap.

"Sh, everything will be alright." She whispered, rocking him lightly. Naruto's sky blue pools looked into her own.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked in barely a whisper. Kagome planted a butterfly kiss on Naruto's forehead. An aura started to speed into the abandoned area. Quickly. she placed Naruto down and hopped into her tree.

"It's just what I do." She said disappearing into the bark.

* * *

><p>A FEW YEARS LATER AFTER THEY BECAME FRIENDS<p>

"Guess who's in my squad," Naruto shouted excitedly, "Sakura-Chan!" Naruto's expression turned all blushy. Like a middle school girl head over heels."And Sasuke-Teme." Kagome frowned knowing how the two didn't get along.

"Well... At least you have one person who you like on your team," Kagome's voice strained a little, as she tried to sound helpful. It seemed to work.

"Yeah! But pur Sensei; Hatake Kakashi, is weird. He reads erotic novels and is always late..." Naruto continued to babble on about his team and how exciting it will be to start training.

* * *

><p>Harsh wind blew into Kagome's clearing. Goosebumps dotted all over her exposed skin. 'Sometimes, I wish I had something to wear, oh clothes, how I've treated you so.' Kagome thought wistfully, wishing she'd asked Naruto for a kimono before he left for a mission. He seemed really excited for it, and she didn't want to ruin it.<p>

"Kags! I'm back from the Land of Waves!" Kagome turned and smiled at the orange clad boy running towards her tree. Naruto talked on and on about his mission. How challenging it was and the people he met. After he passed on the information about his journey, Naruto looked up.

"Hey Kags." Kagome blinked and leaned down from her branch.

"Yes, Naruto-Kun."

"I brought you a souvenir from the Land of Waves." Naruto held up neatly folded material. Kagome hopped down (making sure to hold her hair over her chest) and took the material. It draped down to reveal a kimono. Kagome gasped.

"Oh, arigato-gozaimasu Naruto! This is the sweetest thing any one has ever done for me." Kagome gave the chibi ninja a big squeeze. A goofy grin and a blush appeared on his face.

"I gotta go, the mission made me tired. I'm pooped," Naruto said sprinting off. Kagome smiled and studied the kimono. Its base was pink. Flowers danced on it, like they were being blown by a breeze. Small birds that looked like peacocks, were sitting comfortably in the flowers.

Kagome slipped on the kimono and let her hair fly off her body. It felt weird without her hair covering her person.

* * *

><p>"Kagome! Kagome!" The tree spirit knew that was Naruto's voice, but it sounded, upset.<p>

"What's wrong Naruto-Kun?" Naruto was in front of her tree. His expression infuriated.

"Kaka-Sensei was going to train, then he quit on me for Sasuke! And dumps the Closet Perv on me! Then this jerk, hurt him! Now I have know one to train me!" Kagome absorbed every word Naruto spilled out. Kagome put a finger on her chin thoughtfully.

"I have a trick that just might work!"

"Spill!"

"Okay, when my mother was alive, I used to follow her around and keep asking her over and over again, till she said yes. You could try that the guy, unless he says no everytime... What kind of person is he?" Naruto sat against the tree.

"He's a perverted jerk." 'Perverted, huh,' Kagome thought. The light bulb turned on.

"Use your Ninja Centerfold!" Naruto cocked his head to the side. 'My Ninja Centerfold?...' Naruto suddenly realized what Kagome meant.

"Your a genius Kagome! Thank you! See ya!" Like always, Naruto sprinted away.

* * *

><p>The cold air poked Kagome with its invisble icy needles. The kimono Naruto gave her four years ago started to fray at the ends. The air was not merciful to her. 'I wonder if Naruto'll come today.' This thought came to Kagome's mind quite frequently now. Her feelings for the Jinchuuriki boy grew into something more. "I have to go to the Tenchi Bridge, Kagome-Chan, for a mission"<p>

"I wish Naruto were here. I love him." Kagome laid her chin on her folded knees. 'He could never love a tree spirit." For good luck, Kagome closed her eyes and treys to grasp where Naruto's aura was. A wave of pure evil slammed her senses. 'Oh no, he's lost it.'

Kagome concentrated on Naruto's warped aura. She sent some of the last of her miko ki. It took the form of her silhouette. 'Be safe Naruto.'

* * *

><p>"Kagome! I'm back!" Naruto's familiar voice flooded the area.<p>

"Hey, Naruto, how was your mission?

"Awesome! Sakura-Chan kicked ass!" Kagome frowned at the mention of his precious 'Sakura-Chan'. She didn't like the kunoichi, at all.

"Kagome-Chan." Naruto's voice brought Kagome back to reality. "Your not wearing your kimono." Kagome looked down at her naked form.

"I loved the kimono, but it was getting ratty and old. I'm sorry." Naruto smiled and patted her head.

"That's alright, I can always get you another one." Kagome blushed when Naruto said this. Kagome looked down and wrapped her arms around herself. The ground was cold and made her shiver violently. Something warm cloaked her. She looked up and saw Naruto holding her. With his jacket covering them like a blanket.

"Thank you Naruto."

The sun started to set down on the horizon. The sky flooded with orange and pink. Naruto fell asleep against her. His expression was placid. The autumn leaves glowed in sync with the sunset. 'Beautiful.' Kagome thought. The sunset made her feel like she could tell her feelings to Naruto.

"Naruto, wake up sleepy head." Kagome poked the sleeping Naruto, till his sky blue eyes fluttered open. He rubbed the sleepiness from his tired eyes.

"What is it Kagome? I was sleeping."

"I need to tell you something." Kagome bit her lip till she tasted blood on her tongue. Naruto was now wide awake. His eyes bore into her.

"What is it?" 'This is a lot more difficult than I thought.' Kagome drew in a deep breath.

"Ai-Aisheteru!" Kagome's face heated up quickly. She jumped into her tree frantically. Meanwhile, Naruto was flabbergasted. His eyes wide as saucers. _'She... Loves me?'_ Naruto thought. A blush of his own came.

"Aisheteru, Kagome!" It was Kagome's turn for her eyes to widen.

"What was that, Naruto?" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, you took care of me when I was young, you gave me advice, you just... did a lot for me. I can't help I love you." Kagome's heart pounded against her chest like an obon drum. A blinding light blasted the area. White sparks surged in the light. Naruto covered his eyes with his arm. Little by little, the light faded.

Kagome was standing beside her tree, but she was different. Her skin wasn't the color of snow anymore, it was tan, her eyes weren't their icy blue. They were an earthy brown. Yet, her hair was still long and she was still naked. Kagome hung her head low.

"Naruto," she said, "Hand me your jacket and kunai please." Naruto did as he was asked. Kagome wrapped the jacket around herself. She held the knife against her hair. With swift movements, the knife went through her ebony locks.

Kagome turned around quickly facing Naruto, her brown eyes glistening with joyful tears. Naruto noticed her black hair was cropped into a shaggy bob and his jacket covered her nudity. It made her look cute.

A powerful force knocked Naruto down to the ground. Kagome was on tip of him and tears fell down her cheeks.

"Thank you Naruto," she said with a kiss. And Naruto kissed back with even more passion.

* * *

><p><strong>Revision date: 1025/14**

**A/N: Finally it's finished! Hope y'all enjoyed this one-shot :) Also thank Demonmiko14 for giving me the awesome sauce idea **

**Ja~Ne**


End file.
